deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs Dark Samus
Shadow the Hedgehog VS Dark Samus is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Sonic Vs Metroid! The dark and evil rivals cloned after the main character takes their battle to the streets and the stars! Will Shadow take back the city from the Phazon threat? Or will Dark Samus simply corrupt Earth? Interlude: Wiz: Technology has advanced greatly since the birth of humanity, and cloning technology is distant yet on the horizon. Boomstick: We could clone super soldiers, every day people, mass manufacture babies to help Japan survive the next century. Wiz: Or we could create clones for the sole purpose of winning wars, or worst case scenario, to cause havoc upon Earth's populace. Boomstick: Such examples include Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. Wiz: And Dark Samus, the Metroid Prime. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Shadow: Wiz: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is well known in his struggles of planetary domination against the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. Time and time again with so many incredible machines, he's been thwarted and sent running back to the drawing board. He is a very evil man, however his bloodline may not be as bad as one may think. Boomstick: Enter his grandfather Gerald Robotnik. Gerald had been approached by the United Federation in hopes to find a way to achieve immortality, and he had only accepted in hopes to find a cure for his granddaughter, Maria. Wiz: The name of the project was Project Shadow, and not only had they the brightest and most brilliant of Earth's minds working on the study, but they had extraterrestrial help from the Black Arms. So, it came time to combine alien DNA and the cure to all known diseases, plus the formula for immortality. Boomstick: And you get what sparked all DeviantArt OCs for years to come; ladies and gentlemen, it's Shadow the Hedgehog. Wiz: The pinnacle of Gerald Robotnik's career, Shadow lived in his space laboratory for quite some time, and he and Maria had grown extremely close. So close that when the world government inevitably stormed the lab and shot Maria and took Shadow hostage and lost his memories, he'd always remember Maria, even when he broke out of his prison and settled on revenge. Boomstick: But because Maria's last word were along the lines of "live on", he decided he wouldn't be a dick and instead he would help defend the world from threats. ' Dark Samus: Death Battle: ''Park Avenue The City was in shambles, countless lives had been lost, and Eggman's Sentinels were rampaging through the streets, leaving city blocks decimated as they marched in, the Resistance struggling to put down even one. Their City destroyed, Sonic captured, every bad guy on the face of the Earth cloned to assist in the overrun of the city. Things simply were just going to get worse. Amidst all the fighting, the commanders of the Resistance were stationed all over the city. Miles "Tails" Prowler stationed himself at the highest point in the city, or as high as he could. He stared off into the sky, and something caught his interest. Meanwhile, in Headquarters, the alarms were going off. Something MASSIVE was entering Earth's atmosphere. Something massive, glowing blue, and very much so alive, a Leviathan. It touched down smack dab in the middle of Park Avenue, and bright blue, fungus looking liquids began to ooze out. All of Eggman's Army and the Resistance in the immediate area were covered, and seemingly became Corrupted. They turned, joined forces, and began to shoot down their own armies. Tails stared on in horror. "What IS that thing?" Knuckles landed next to him with a roll. "It's probably another one of Eggman's creations." Knuckles prepared to take off to fight it, but Tails stopped him. "Wait, it's very radioactive, and whatever it's fluids touch appear to be brainwashed. What's worse is that it may not even be Eggman's doings, Eggman only stuffs organics inside of robots, not just create organics." Back at the Leviathan The "commander" floated out of the Leviathan, surveying the surrounding area. It then took off, moving quickly through the city, having detected a huge amount of resistance pushing back it's forces. This was a dark version of the galactic bounty hunter, Samus Aran, '''Dark Samus '''if you will. It came up on the issue. Vector the Crocodile and Zavok had temporarily joined forces to beat back the goons, but the second Dark Samus arrived, not only had they been corrupted by her Phazon, but they had holes blasted through their chests. Tails observed this from afar, mortified. At this point he was joined by Silver, Rouge, Amy, and a black furred hedgehog by the name of '''Shadow. Amy was handling all of this, scared. "What do we do? It just killed Vector, with NO effort mind you!" With everyone freaking out, Shadow stepped forward a little towards the edge of the building they were on. "Vector was a fool for not running, that was out of his league and yours." And with that Shadow took off running down the building towards Dark Samus. Running past and through the Egg Robo Army, Shadow skidded to a stop upon reaching the same street his adversary stood on. Dark Samus turned around to face him, and her blaster raised towards him. One-Eyed Dancer - Yakuza 0 "I am no hero, you alien freak, but it's my duty today to put you down before anymore harm could be done to this planet!" he yelled. Yet Dark Samus just stayed in place, looking on coldly and perhaps a bit blankly. Shadow yelled out in a war cry as he surged forward, ready to kill the beast. FIGHT! Jungle Outpost Round 1 - Tekken 7 Vs. Ridley - Smash Ultimate Into Space they go Live and Learn - Sonic Forces Back to Earth The Fortress Falls - Smallville Results: Who will win? Shadow Dark Samus Who are you rooting for? Shadow Dark Samus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:LakuitaBro01.2